


Days like this

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	

[](http://www.directupload.net)

 

[](http://www.directupload.net)

 

Not that I'd forgotten him,how could I.He will always be a part of my life.But thoughts about him usually hurt,sometimes barely endure.On some days,it's so bad that I'd like to hide away and pull a blanket over my head.On other days,I do not mind thinking about past,happy times.I even catch myself with a smile when I think of him, so it should always be.But it's not like that.Talk about it,still difficult.There are just too many emotions that come up in me.  
Who likes to think back to the worst day of his life? The best thing to do would be to take such a day out of his memory.  
How could I?  
It was the day that changed my whole life and it was my fault,all my fault.No question!! Even if everyone says it was an accident,I have caused him by my negligence and I will never forgive myself.  
Within seconds everything was different.My life,the life of Sara.  
And the life of Charlie?  
Gone, just so!

Usually,people try to make you know, they know what you feel in such a situation..............this is simply not true!  
Nobody knows how I feel, has feel or will feel.........and I hope for each of these people, they never have to know it!!  
There is nothing worse than having to bear the loss of a child. How often have I wished I had gone in his place.

Today is one of those days that is hard to bear.With tears in my eyes,I blow out the little candle on the chocolate muffin.

"Happy Birthday Charlie!"


End file.
